marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Francis Castle
Francis "Frank" Castle Sr. es un justiciero que, después del brutal asesinato de toda su familia, asumió el apodo de Punisher, con el objetivo de limpiar a la ciudad de Nueva York del delito por cualquier medio necesario. Durante su búsqueda de los responsables de la muerte de su familia, Castle entró en conflicto con Daredevil, quien sentía que los métodos de Castle eran demasiados extremos. Con el tiempo, Castle fue detenido por sus crímenes a pesar de los esfuerzos de Nelson y Murdock, y fue condenado a cadena perpetua. Sin embargo, Castle logró escapar de prisión con la ayuda de Wilson Fisk, y pronto descubrió que Blacksmith había sido el responsable de la muerte de su familia. Una vez que tuvo venganza, Castle ayudó a Daredevil a derrotar a la Mano. Biografía Vida temprana Cuerpo de Marines de los Estados Unidos Por añadir De regreso con su familia Por añadir Masacre en el Central Park Por añadir Convirtiéndose en Punisher Por añadir En busca de Grotto Por añadir Preparando una emboscada Por añadir Debatiendo con Daredevil Por añadir Una prueba fatal Por añadir Perseguido Por añadir Venganza de Finn Cooley Por añadir Arresto Por añadir Juicio y encarcelamiento Por añadir Representado por Nelson y Murdock Por añadir El Juicio de Frank Castle Por añadir Tratando con Wilson Fisk Por añadir Asesinando a Dutton Por añadir Escape Por añadir En busca de Blacksmith Por añadir Encuentro en la Cafetería Por añadir Ataque en el Muelle 81 Por añadir Encontrando a Blacksmith Por añadir Nuevo destino Por añadir Equipo Armas *'Springfield Armory XDM Compact:' Castle llevó esta pistola en una funda de tobillo cuando fue al Hospital Metro-General para tratar de matar a la Grotto. Una vez que Daredevil atacó a Castle, esté recurrió a tomar esta pistola y dispararle en la cabeza. *'Para G.I. Experto:' Castle llevó esta pistola cuando visitó el carrusel de Central Park donde su familia había sido asesinada. Los Irlandeses establecieron una emboscada allí; Castle mató a algunos de ellos, hasta que fue abrumado y secuestrado bajo las órdenes de Finn Cooley. *'Kimber Warrior:' Castle llevó esta pistola cuando llevó a Karen Page a un restaurante. Mientras estaba allí, notó que un coche los había estado siguiendo, y que iban a ser atacados. Cuando dos soldados que trabajaban para Ray Schoonover entraron en el restaurante, él abrió fuego y evitó sus disparos. A pesar de que perdió la pistola durante el tiroteo, dominó a los dos hombres, y recuperó la pistola para matar a los dos soldados heridos, disparando a uno de ellos en la cabeza, y matando al otro usando el arma para golpearlo. También lo llevó al barco donde Schoonover solía contrabandear heroína en la ciudad de Nueva York, casi usándola para matar a un hombre que decía ser Blacksmith, hasta ser desarmado por Daredevil. *'Smith & Wesson Modelo 327 Guardia Nocturna:' Castle poseía este pequeño revólver, que lo usó para unirlo a la mano de Daredevil con cinta adhesiva. Él incitó a Daredevil a dispararle, ya que sería la única manera de detenerlo. Sin embargo, Daredevil finalmente lo usó para disparar a las cadenas que lo ataban. *'Smith & Wesson Modelo 327 Performance Center TRR8:' Castle llevó este revólver cuando secuestró a Daredevil y lo utilizó para amenazarlo mientras estaba encadenado en una azotea. También solía apuntar a Jerry cuando iba a la azotea, sin que Jerry se diera cuenta y sólo para que Daredevil lo oyera y temiera por la vida del hombre. Una vez que Castle llevó a Grotto a la azotea para demostrar a Daredevil que los criminales que castigaba estaban más allá de la redención, amenazó a Grotto con el arma y lo mató con un tiro en el pecho antes de que Daredevil pudiera detenerlo. *'Ithaca 37 Custom Short Barrel Stakeout:' Castle llevó esta escopeta al Hospital Metro-General para matar a Grotto. Una vez que lo vio, empezó a dispararle, pero teniendo mucho cuidado de no herir a Karen Page, que estaba tratando de hacer que Grotto o cualquier otro civil, estuviera a salvo. *'Mossberg 500 Knoxx Sidewinder Kit:' Castle se infiltró en un garaje propiedad de los Perros del Infierno, con el fin de prepararse para una emboscada que el Departamento de Policía de la Ciudad de Nueva York estaba estableciendo para él. Utilizó esta escopeta para matar a todos los miembros de la cuadrilla dentro excepto uno, a quien Castle ató dentro de un camión para usarlo como distracción. *'M4A1 con lanzador de granadas M203:' Castle mantuvo uno de estos rifles como parte del arsenal en su apartamento, y lo llevó a la azotea donde tenía a Daredevil encadenado. Comenzó a preparar el arma mientras Daredevil le hacía preguntas, deseando saber más sobre Castle y sus motivaciones. Una vez que Castle mató a Grotto, él disparó una granada a las motos de los Perros del Infierno que estaban en el otro lado de la calle, utilizó el rifle para golpear a Daredevil e intento disparar a los miembros de la cuadrilla otra vez, pero Daredevil lo desarmó y le impidió hacerlo. Más tarde trajo otro rifle al barco donde Blacksmith solía introducir el contrabando de heroína al país. Castle mató a los pocos soldados que hacían guardia, hasta que encontró a un hombre que proclamaba ser Blacksmith. Una vez que el hombre gastó todas sus balas tratando de dispararle, Castle utilizó el rifle para poner una bala en el hombro del hombre antes de desechar el rifle para terminarlo con su pistola. *'Nemesis Arms Vanquish:' Castle llevó este rifle de francotirador a un tejado cerca del Hospital Metro-General después de que intentó matar a Grotto dentro del hospital. Al ver que no atraparía a Grotto, comenzó a disparar el rifle con la esperanza de matarlo, hasta que Daredevil lo enfrentó y comenzaron a pelear. *'Desert Tactical Arms Stealth Recon Scout:' Castle subió a una torre de agua para actuar como francotirador en su segundo intento de matar a Grotto. Sabiendo que Grotto estaba actuando como cebo para él, Castle creó un desvío para el Departamento de Policía de la Ciudad de Nueva York y comenzó a disparar con la esperanza de matar a Grotto, hasta que Daredevil lo atacó por segunda vez. Relaciones Familia *Maria Castle † - Esposa *Lisa Castle † - Hija *Frank Castle Jr. † - Hijo Aliados *Daredevil *Nelson y Murdock **Matthew Murdock **Franklin Nelson **Karen Page *Gregory Tepper † *Max *Jerry † *David Lieberman / Micro Enemigos *Muyahidín *Ray Schoonover † *Gosnell † *Irlandeses - Víctimas **Nesbitt † - Víctima **Cullen † - Víctima **George † - Víctima **Thomas † - Víctima **Johnny † - Víctima **Kelly Cooley † - Víctima **Finn Cooley † - Víctima **Elliot Grote † - Víctima **Rory † *Perros del Infierno **Jimmy el Oso **Leon **Smitty † - Víctima *Cartel Mexicano *Clint † *Departamento de Policía de la Ciudad de Nueva York **Brett Mahoney *Samantha Reyes † *Blake Tower *Dutton † - Víctima *Wilson Fisk *Mano **Nobu Yoshioka † Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Daredevil'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Bang'' ***''Dogs to a Gunfight'' ***''New York's Finest'' ***''Penny and Dime'' ***''Kinbaku'' (mencionado) ***''Regrets Only'' ***''Semper Fidelis'' ***''Guilty as Sin'' ***''Seven Minutes in Heaven'' ***''The Man in the Box'' ***''.380'' ***''The Dark at the End of the Tunnel'' ***''A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen'' *''The Punisher'' (sin estrenar) Trivia *En los cómics, Francis Castiglione es un veterano de la guerra de Vietnam, que volvió a casa sólo para ver a su familia morir por ser testigo de una ejecución liderada por la familia Costa, una familia del crimen en la Maggia. Él se comprometió a matar a los criminales, haciendo caso omiso de su identidad como Castle y llamándose a sí mismo Punisher. *Frank Castle se alistó en el Cuerpo de Marines a los 18 años después de los ataques del 11 de septiembre de 2001. Esto pone su fecha de nacimiento en 1982. *Punisher es el personaje con el mayor número de muertes en todo el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, siendo responsable de la muerte de 65 personajes conocidos, de los cuales 17 fueron nombrados. Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * en:Punisher Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes estadounidenses Categoría:Personajes de Daredevil (serie de televisión) Categoría:Personajes de The Punisher Categoría:Soldados de las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos Categoría:Personajes resucitados Categoría:Justicieros Categoría:Héroes